


Adventures of the Kremlin

by Phantom_art



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Fun, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_art/pseuds/Phantom_art
Summary: Can't two men have fun as teenagers? Of course they can! You can see it here in these supernatural (sometimes) and perfectly natural situations!
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Adventures of the Kremlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/gifts).



> These will be a series of works, not serious actually they are just fun and without any depression in them xD enjoy

His reading glasses were in his eyes and he was reading from his book that he bought. Stephen King is not his best author, nor is it the worst for him but this genre is not his favorite. Gerald's game often gives him nightmares at the thought of being in a similar situation. He left his book and glasses when he saw his lover enter, smiling in the direction the man was walking until he reached his bed. Vladimir agreed to sleep with him that night, which he was grateful enough to have read something about terror.

"Are you really calling me because you're afraid to read?" The blond eyebrow raised, the prime minister opened the sheets to see his lover's sleeping clothes." You're a man, it doesn't turn me on to see you in lizard pants."

"For your information." he began, tapping his palm on the soft white mattress. What's wrong with his sleeping pants? They're great!" They're dinosaurs and it's very hard to get a pair of these."

The collapse of the mattress let him know that Vladimir had gone to bed. He pouted, biting his lips as his hands surrounded him to attract the man. He was sure he would hit those naughty hands if they dared to tear his pants. Dmitry looked up at the blue eyes, kissing him on the nose as a greeting.

"I feel like I'm fucking a boy if you dress like that." The hands massaged his back and he thanked them for touching the tight knots for his stress. How could Vladimir look so great when he was president?" Why don't you take it off? I could fuck you."

"It was hard to get them and you want to break them to have sex!?" he pouted his lips, feeling outraged at the man's proposal. Can't he keep his sex drive off? At least a little diminished." I had to order my size! It took time for them to arrive."

"Dima, nobody buys lizard pants at 54." 

He hid his face, giving the man a little kick for his insolence. What's the problem? He likes dinosaurs and they've been his passion since he was a little boy! The cold made him tremble, his icy hands went under his t-shirt to sleep and he felt his breath disappear. He pinched his arm, complaining about the frozen fingers.

"They're dinosaurs, I told you." he curled up on his chest, kissing him because he was naked. Seeing him without a T-shirt is his weakness and Vladimir takes advantage of that." I won't invite you to sleep anymore."

The man's little laugh makes him tremble and smile, kissing the hairless chest again. His leg rose lazily to rest on the side of his waist, clinging like a koala strong enough not to let go. Although it would be more like a small bear hugging a large tiger for warmth. 

"We never really sleep because you'd rather have my cock up your ass." Vladimir took the dark hairs and played with them, pulling them out from time to time to see the innocent sapphire eyes.

"Why do you have to say everything so vulgarly?" Exasperated he moved to face the blue eyes. The hands that were on his back went away and he was relieved of that." And I don't want your dick all the time.

He turned off the lights of his lamp, staying in complete darkness so as not to see the eyes directly or he would melt and lose in his scolding. He always ends up biting the pillow! Or some perverted thing because of the man with the dirty thoughts. 

The moon washed over them, rolling them in its mantle to generate a small amount of light that played with the shadows in their somewhat dark room. Gorki's house is usually dark compared to that of the man who is white and unemotional. Lips that were a little thin attached themselves to his neck and began to lick him to bring him into Vladimir's game.

"And what do you want? Don't you want my dick?" the voice spoke stuck to the skin, biting it softly so as not to generate so many marks that would be a problem later.

"I want to talk... about dinosaurs." he looked angrily in the rising darkness as the Prime Minister's body moved to his back. How dare he ignore his pleasant conversation?" Hey!"

He shook the man, pouting when he felt the fake snoring to make him stop his attempts. There was no choice but to force him to be heard! If Vladimir didn't want to hear him talk about the dinosaur, that wouldn't stop him! 

He threatened, pulling the man to hold him with his back against the mattress. He straddled him, holding his arms so he wouldn't be thrown." Dinosaurs are spectacular creatures! Don't you see how cute they are?"

"I'm not going to listen to what you always say," he said, wanting to get out of the man's grip. Can't he hear he wants to fuck him? Hold him against the bed and knock him out with all his coming up his ass?" Dinosaurs are boring."

The bed squeaks with the sudden movement, asking the two lovers to stop that childish battle. Dmitry smiled arrogantly, puffing up his chest while moving his hip malevolently in the crotch. 

"You're not moving until you hear me, got it?" he used the tone he once used to deal with rebellious college students." You want to face the wrath of a weightlifter?"

He didn't know what the man was thinking, he couldn't see it either; only the lump underneath him let him know he was awake and conscious. He kept moving, provoking him to go crazy even though he knew the dangers of that would be having his beloved pants torn into unrecognizable pieces of cloth. Vladimir's hands went to his waist, squeezing it tightly to make a powerful and dominant grip.

"And you want to face a judo master?" Same threat, different profession. The touch of his fingers under his shirt makes him tremble." You threaten me and you think you'll get away with it?"

"Yes! I'm going to make you listen to me whether you want to or not!" His breath disappeared when the fingers touched his nipples, causing a severe blush on his cheeks that the man could not see." Don't touch me when I'm challenging you !"

Challenging the man is as dangerous as throwing himself at hungry lions but he feels he can overpower the lions and keep them as his pets. Coming out victorious may be as appropriate as coming out with marks on his body; a painful discomfort in his hip with a dry throat that hurts to speak. That kind of thing made Vladimir smile even though it was horribly embarrassing. 

"I'll tell you what," he said, moving his hips in a circle this time. He smiled at him even though the man wouldn't see it." If I win on this force we'll talk about dinosaurs and not have sex for three weeks."

The moon that lit them up for a moment managed to make the faces look dark and she could see the alarming eyes in Vladimir. If he gained the autonomy of his body it would be his again and he could enjoy a few relaxing weeks without the danger of being assaulted at any time. The opposite smile appeared, showing his teeth in an evil way.

He does not sincerely like that smile. 

"You're forcing me to win." A small laugh covered the room. He doesn't like to see the man's mind planning his challenge condition." If I win I want to see you in the three weeks in that nice dress I bought. As a gift we'll have sex as many times as I want."

"I don't see the difference." He started to take his shirt off, if he did it with his clothes in front it would make him hot and he could lose." And I think I'll win, I have the advantage next to me."

He complained when they pinched his nipples, hitting his hands. He could feel them hardening with the light touches, the squeezes and the caresses. That couldn't happen! How dare a man want to get horny when they're going to fight!?

"I love that optimism." He said, hands raised to caress the shoulders, squeezing them." But the difference is we'll have sex in public."

"You know I don't like it." The blush became hot, pounding on his cheeks. Sex in public? That was embarrassing!

He struck the chest, not hard enough to leave a bruise on the man's skin but strong enough to make her complain. He grudgingly accepted his condition, knowing that winning must be all that needs to happen for him. 

"Then you must win, my dear." 

He grunted, beginning to hold the man against the bed. He was determined, he was determined, and they would both fight to keep his ideal alive. 

**_****_ **

He walked happily through the park, discovered this place when he was prime minister and fell completely in love with the way dinosaurs were depicted. With their big teeth that could tear any animal apart, the hunched shape of their claws that would break bones and the monstrous dimensions that could step on any human being. The crowd surrounded them, looking on in surprise at the president with his prime minister. 

"See? It's not so bad, that's why we're here." He gently tapped the man's sides, laughing softly at the boring look Vladimir always gives in situations like that." It's interesting, cultural and you learn with fun!"

"No, we're here because I won and you started crying because you wanted to come and talk about lizards."

He grimaced at the harsh words, smiling at the children who had dinosaur hats and t-shirts." Volodya, will you buy me one?"

He held his velociraptor cap proudly, giving it a grateful look. Vladimir indulged his every whim, buying his favorite candy or simple trinkets in which he threw a tremendous tantrum to get it. Of course, that means that he must pay later in the same way as he does with his body, but they both enjoy that exchange and he can wear his nice, light-colored cap. The guards were dressed as civilians, which helped keep people discreet and he at least ordered that or they would be surrounded by guards in dark suits. 

"Thank you, Volodya." He brushed his hand against the prime minister's, wanting to take it but the danger of being discovered is very strong." Do you know that velociraptors were considered the fastest?"

"Dima, I want to fuck you." The vulgar words make him blush, tapping his shoulder in the form of a scolding." Hearing about dinosaurs is not my passion."

Eventually the crowd dispersed and allowed them to have more intimate acts somehow. It was a nice date if he ask him, they were able to have some ice cream; Vladimir complained that they didn't have the one he liked but it all went on in a way that they were able to be quiet without making a fuss. He drank about two drinks nicknamed T-rex because of their large size and his bladder wanted to explode. The night wanted to fall on the park which indicated that they should leave if they wanted to get home to sleep or do what Vladimir wanted.

"Let's go, they're closing." The soft voice reached his ears as he kept looking at a fixed point." What are you looking at?"

He kept silent, looking with his long eyelashes at the frozen eyes." Can I go to the bathroom?" the tired look made him ashamed, taking the sleeve of his dark shirt to throw it into the bathroom. He ordered the guards to leave, why should they be there if they were going to the bathroom and then going to his car? It was ridiculous. When he emptied his bladder he washed his hands, receiving the caresses of vladimir." Don't do it here."

He wanted to escape from the hands but was pushed against the lips and let himself be carried away in a fiery kiss that made his legs shake. His fingers were buried in his hair; the hip, more like his hip, began to move against the prime minister's to ask for more friction. The tongue went into his mouth, touching it to invite him to a dance that both accepted. He moved in circles, dancing to gain control of the opposite body. Rarely did he achieve mastery, usually when Vladimir was tired or angry and had to struggle. His lungs complained, squeezing to rescue what little oxygen they had. 

"Let's go to the car, we'll fuck there." He accepted the request, opening the door to see the whole dark place.

What? Nobody's there? How is that possible?!

"Volodya?" he hugged his arm, looking for any sign of someone other than them. He couldn't believe they had abandoned them in a place like that in the middle of the night! "We're locked in!"

"Thank you for your obvious comment." Sarcasm came out, icy eyes glowed in annoyance. It wasn't his fault he was locked up!" Are you sure you're the president and not a child?"

He looked at the man angrily, sticking out his tongue. He made a moan when the mouth sucked out his tongue and released it. Such acts made him tremble with shame, indecency and perversion! They walked, normally adult, mature men, the best problem solvers would do something to get out but no, the teenage hormones did a bad trick and now they are under a T-rex taking off their clothes. 

"Did you bring lube?" he asked, feeling self-conscious about the eyes that looked at him even though they were dead." You know it hurts if you put it in like that."

"Do you think I knew this was going to happen?" the blond eyebrow raised, looking expectantly at his lover. He began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the naked breast with hunger." Now take off your damn pants."

His hands trembled with the intensity of the kisses on her chest and nipples. The way the tongue surrounds his pink button makes him sigh and moan in joy. He took off his belt, pulling down his pants to open his legs for Vladimir. Dmitry clung to his opposite body, asking for more friction. 

"I told you I want lubricant!" he threatened, feeling his underwear drop to release his erect cock. He embraced the man who was caressing him, feeling his legs shaking with desire." Volodya, we won't have sex if you stick it in me without lube !"

"I told you I didn't bring it !" The words were grunted, taking the body that offered to turn it over and see the whole asshole in its splendor." But I'll lube you up!"

He felt the hot liquid, looking over the side and seeing Vladimir spit!? That was disgusting! He wasn't anything to be prepared for like that! His fingers went in easily and curled up enough to touch the spot that makes him see stars.

"You're disgusting! How can you even think of doing oww!" His voice stopped and his breath went out as he felt his walls open with something bigger." V-volodya! Don't do that all of a sudden!"

"Why? You can tell you like to have surprise sex." The man's body went down and he felt it on his back. The calloused hands touched his nipples." It'll be quick so we can leave."

He accepted the idea, he didn't want to have sex in a place for kids either! He groaned softly as they began to move, encountering the rough and tumble movements. The icy breeze wasn't enough to cool their hot bodies of desire; the moon, as beautiful as every day, is hidden by some clouds, but still its light is so powerful that the bodies that are given up can be seen. The way white skin looks in the light is indescribable! Completely out of the ordinary as it is covered with sweat in a not so unpleasant way. 

"Volodya please!" they stood up, both being held by their knees held in the ground. The hands that were on the buttons touched the ignored dick." Don't bother my point! Hnnng!"

"I'll do what I want with you." The lips kissed the skin, sucking it hard. The dick doesn't stop inside the president." You are mine."

He nodded, touching Vladimir's waist as he attached it to him. His body trembles aggressively with the way he is assaulted. He reached for the frozen lips, bending his neck to join them in a deep kiss. The tongues touched, moving in a circle; the hands danced on the skin and tightened, leaving marks. 

"Do it faster," he pleaded, taking small jumps to go deeper. Fingers massaging his dick harder, more determined." Please, I'm coming!"

The tip squeezed at its point, stroked it deliciously and his legs tickled up to his knees. His eyes went to his head, rejoicing without shame or embarrassment in his throat that provokes the obscene sounds. He complained, the man's balls bobbing against his ass as if punishing him.

"You're beautiful, completely beautiful this way." The affectionate words make his heart ache, a twinge that twists it despite the pleasure of the man's cock." I love you, Dima."

"I-I love you too." he cried, the expression of love brought him to another point that sex could not. He felt on the edge, fingers squeezed on his tip and caressed him until he felt the sensation of orgasm." Volodya, I'm going to stain your hand!"

His sperm shot out, staining the palm with its liquid as its walls shook with the powerful orgasm. The park is lonely, no soul would be there at that moment but now there are two, completely united in the most passionate and loving act. Dmitry's eyes closed in exhaustion, sighing as he threw back his head. He bit his lip, the man's thrusts do not stop despite his coming. 

He became unbearable, tears streaming down his cheek. The sensations became overwhelming on his nerve, striking every part of his heart, body, or soul. The peaks of pleasure remained on her sweaty forehead.

"V-Volodya awaits!" The onslaughts became stronger, he could feel himself being shattered in a body melted by the beautiful and delicious sensations." Volodya!"

It's a pity that no one heard his screams to come to his aid.

**_****_ **

"Come on, don't be angry." The strong-breasted man came in with a small wooden tray, watching as his lover was completely wrapped up in the sheets." It was just rough sex, it's not like we haven't had sex like that before."

"Rough sex? I can't feel my legs!" Dmitry came out of the sheets, hugging his speedboat teddy bear last night." Sometimes when we have sex you're not so tough!"

He looked lovingly at the tray, smiling at his man for the romantic attitudes he sometimes had. Well, some of them are her man and only for him. The food looks appetising but the twinge in his waist reminds him of how violent Vladimir was to make it lead to the most painful but exciting pleasure. 

"You can't deny you didn't like it." The arrogant smile danced on his lips normally without emotion." These are more like collateral damage."

"Collateral damage, COLLATERAL DAMAGE!? I'LL GIVE YOU COLLATERAL DAMAGE." Annoyed, he took his beloved teddy bear to throw it in the man's face. The fury was not enough, taking with difficulty his lamp to throw it." You fucking bastard!"

A lamp, a book and his beautiful phone were the collateral damage of that passionate night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is a gift!


End file.
